the new dean
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: dean becomes as strong as god bad summary sure but the good shit is in the story


Basically an au where dean becomes a god more powerful than even god himself dean x harem lilith fem cas ruby and meg grammar warning dean will be broken and overpowered in the future set season 4 and onwards my own twist on the series after that

Dean clenched his eyes he was dreaming right? So why did it not feel like one? Dean found himself in some sort of garden it was lush green fields with beautiful animals and trees dean turned around and saw sam?!

"I'm not sammy...my name is lucifer...i suppose you people are accustomed to calling me...satan?"the sammy look alike spoke causing dean to gasp a bit

"Hehe..,you seem surprised dean if angels were real that means god is real that means the garden you're in right now is real that means...the snake is real"lucifer chuckled

"Ok padre...what do you want?"

"Well i feel that is best….shown rather than explained"lucifer snapped his finger and they were in hell causing dean to stiffen as he heard the screams and blood splatter

"Remember this place dean? Well….i planned on rising once more at first...i thought to have lillith destroy the seals to free me but i stopped her half way thru simply because you need guidance-"

"Lemme stop you right there jack ass guidance? For freaking what? What could that bitch teach me?!

"Careful dean...you're the reincarnation of me so that bitch is technically your daughter"dean's eyes widened he felt like throwing up

"Reincarnation? Daughter what are you saying?!"

"You dean winchester are the antichrist the most powerful being ever created stronger than me… than the archangels...than god…..you see dean god sealed me away not because of that treason he would have just locked me in a regular cell...noo he sealed me because i was too strong stronger than him i was meant to take his place as god should anything ever happen you dean are the antichrist now...i'm not asking you to be good or evil do whatever you want honestly...just know you are hell's new ruler you're meant to destroy heaven you can do whatever you want after that cause well i cant even stop you i'm just gonna sit in my cage and watch"lucifer grinned

"There is no way i'm the ruler of freaking hell! And lilith isn't my freaking daughter!"

"Wow dean thats gonna hurt her feelings...the sooner you realize it's true the better lilith already spoke with me she is spreading the word as we speak now"

"Uh uh no way no fucking way am i a damn king of hell!"

"You see dean demons have a weird way of being born….. They first start with blood lust yes.a burning evil churning there soul but you see...just like a newborn baby they must be born open your eyes dean and be born as the new god...open your eyes"lucifer snapped his fingers and dean woke up causing the entire building to shake. His eyes looking like a swirling tornado of blood red he slowly got up and took a deep breath blinking his eyes went to normal he cracked his neck and shoulders and realized he was in a jail cell with sammy

"Dude what the hell was with your eyes?!"sam pulled a gun out quickly

"Ill tell you when we're out of this mess trust me its nothing bad i don't think…."

Sam questioned this. Obviously and put his gun away before victor found out

"So i guess this is good by"the cop put a hand out to shake and both dean and sam shook his hand"

"Hey sammy you go ahead i'm gonna make sure everyone is ok"sammy nodded still weary of dean's eyes he knew they weren't demonic but still he walked out of the building and drove away in the impala

A young girl with a teddy bear walked up to the police officer and gently tugged his pants leg"hello i'm looking for my daddy"the girl said gently faking her concern

The man knelt down to the girl"well let's see if we can't find him huh? What's your name sweetie

The girl grinned her eyes turning pure white"lilith"she said simply causing the man to back up

"Now now lilith don't scare the poor guy"dean grinned a bit

"You were working with her the whole time?!"the cop pulled his gun out to shoot him but lilith tilted her finger just a bit and snapped his neck causing everybody that was in the building to gasp in shock moving away from them

"Sorry daddy…. He was gonna hurt you"lilith knew he could do no such thing but still

"Awee don't worry about it princess"dean grinned and his eyes glew red and the entire gas station blew up in flames

The entire block was destroyed and from the rubble came lilith holding dean's hands with a smile on her face dean snapped his fingers and they were gone

"Ruby i need more"sam was holding this off as long as he could it wasn't working ruby gulped a bit it looked like she was looking behind him lilith and dean was fucking next to each other

"hiya sammy"lilith smiled ear to ear

Sam gasped in shock and was even more shocked when ruby walked over to dean and hugged his arm with a smile(dean and ruby always had a thing they were just hiding it from sam)

Sam nearly passed out at the sight dean's blood red eyes lilith's pure white ones and rubies pure black eyes the three blinked once and there eyes was normal

"Castiel was telling the truth saying you were some type of antichrist...i should have listened!

"Cas? Oh her...uhmm oopsie"dean grinned a bit sam was shocked speechless unable to move

"Sorry sammy if it makes you feel any better you won't have to deal with demons anymore smell ya later"dean saluted and with that he vanished leaving same to curl up in a ball and clench his hair


End file.
